Oh Someone is Going to be Sorry
by Sarwenaletari Elanesse
Summary: Sequel to AVO. The New Hottest guy in the school. The Big Bad Bash Man, Dean Portman. What do they have in common? The quiet shy girl Camryn. Who will get her, and who will be sorry?
1. Disclaimer

Okay this is the overall disclaimer.

I don't own this story, or any of the characters in them.  Whoever owns Mighty Ducks owns them and the O/C's in this fic belong to Tempest.  I wrote her to ask her permission to write a sequel, she gave me permission yay!!!

So there I think that is it.  This whole story is based on Tempest's original fan fiction (if that makes any sense) and the only reason it has been written and posted is to offer an ending to her wonderful story.  She has informed me that she is planning an end to it as well, so if you don't like mine maybe you will like hers when it comes out.

  That is all, no infringement intended.  I hope that whoever reads this story likes it.  It will make a whole lot more sense if you read the first installment, called **Amor Vincit Omnia.  (The title is by Tempest.)  **This is only an ending.


	2. Time to talk

AUTHORS NOTE:  

First off lets thank TEMPEST for her wonderful story, **Amor Vincit Omnia!!!!!! **{{Applause!!!}} 

Wonderful stuff!  It was just too good to end, so we are going to finish it.  Give it some closure, and give a few of those jerks what they have coming…Duck Style!!!  Alright!  Woo hoo!  Secondly I would like to mention that the conclusion to this story is inspired by the wonderful writing of TEMPEST {{Applause!!}} and by Mandy Moore's song

 **Not Too Young.  **It is also inspired by pure anger over Jerks like Jacob.  J  So on with it then.  

*

Camryn listened to the dedication on the radio, and had to wonder.  "Chicago D.P. huh?  That is so cute."  She thought to herself.  

She lay in her bed looking at the ceiling.  The dots seemed to dance around to her.  She kept staring and they danced around so she could see a D.P in the ceiling.  "Just call the stupid radio station," she thought to herself… "I can do better than that…"

*

"Geez man snap out of it!" 

Dean didn't hear which one of his friends said that, but it got his attention.

"What??" he said. Irritated that his thoughts were broken.

"Here, it's for you."  Louis said handing him the phone.

"Hello?" Dean asked into the phone.

"…" No response.

"Hello?!" Dean said getting more upset.

"…Hi…" Camryn said into the receiver not sure she wanted reveal who was on the phone.

"HI." Dean said utterly surprised she was calling.

"What's up Chicago D.P.?" She asked with a little smirk on her face.

"Oh so you heard that, huh?" he said a little apprehensive. 

"Yeah, I did.  I must admit I was a bit surprised.  So…"she couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

"Do you want to say something Cammy?" Dean asked remembering she had said those exact same words to him.

"Yeah I just don't exactly know how to say it."  She said not quite aware of the significance of those words.

"Some one very wise once told me 'The best way to say it is just to say it'."  

She smiled because she remembered then that they had this conversation the other way around.  

"Can we meet somewhere at school on Monday to talk?" She said a little unsure of what his answer will be.  

"I would love to."  He said with complete honesty.

*

The weekend past, her parents had the "chat" with her and deemed that because it was so unlike her, and that they would let her slide with a warning and she was on probation.  If she broke cerfew again without an outstanding reason, then she would have to deal with a punishment for that offense and the one they let slide.  That translates to a month and a half of being grounded.  NO phone, no company, no nothing.  

Monday rolled around and it was time to go to first period.  It went by fairly uneventful, until the end of class when Jacob came to talk to me again.  I had resolved not to let him get to me and irritate me, or pit me against Dean.  We had to talk whether or not Jacob and I were on good terms.  

"So, do you have an engagement after school?"  Asked Jacob in his amazingly sophisticated tone.

"Actually, I do." I replied.

"What are you doing?"  He asked trying not to sound to amazingly interested.

"I am meeting someone, if it is any of your business."  I replied a little bit more rude than I was meaning to sound.

"Oh, I do apologize, I don't mean to pry, but weren't we supposed to go out?"

"No, we weren't supposed to.  You didn't even ask." I said feeling like he was getting a little bit cocky.

"Well I assumed th-" he was cut off.

"That is your problem you assume, you assumed I wouldn't mind you kissing me Friday, you assumed that you could touch me the other night…You know what they say about when you assume…" she said curtly.

"I guess I deserved that."  He said feeling a little awkward.  

"If you will excuse me, I have to go to my next class."  I said as I passed him.

*

Monday came around quickly for Dean.  He wasn't sure how his little chat with Cam, was going to go later that afternoon.  He couldn't help but want to go to her class to walk her to second period like he used to do.  He didn't have to walk her he figured but he would walk in that direction.  He could get to class just as easily if he went that way, even though it would take an extra minute or two.  He decided that it was worth it, just to grab a glance at her to see if it may reflect if their conversation would be a good one or a bad one.  

As he rounded the corner he saw Jacob talking to Camryn at the door of her class.  He noticed that she was a little bit upset so he walked a little bit slower so that he could make sure that just in case, he would be in striking distance of that Rico Suave jerk.  He overheard her tell him off, and excuse herself.   Just as he passed by she looked at him.  She smiled brightly, kinda like before, then he smile faded as she remembered all that had happened and looked down as she walked away.  Dean could see the sorrow in her eyes and decided the end of the day was too long to wait.  He would talk to her at lunch.

*

Her next 3 periods she seemed to daydream through.  She was just trying to get it over with so she could go see Dean.  Even though she was upset about the whole kiss thing, she really missed him and wanted things to go back to normal.  She missed their simple time together and how he would look at her, and how he would protect her.  She loved the way he was jealous over her and would stare anyone down who would look at her funny or like they were attracted to her.  Even though nothing was ever "official" he still made her feel like his woman; that was a feeling that she enjoyed and was upset that she didn't have it anymore.  She didn't feel that way around Jacob.

*

The bell rang and broke her train of thought.  "Wow, lunch time already?"  She thought to herself.  She exited the classroom to find Dean waiting for her.

"Dean… um, hi."  I said not sure why he was standing there. 

"Camryn, would you mind if we had that chat now?"  He asked sounding a little nervous.

"Sure, why not, where do you want to go?"  I asked.

"Bleachers?" He suggested.

"Ok, walk with me?" I don't know what possessed me to ask, I guess I really wanted to go talk and I didn't want Jacob to distract me and make me forget.  He was able to make me forget a lot of things.

"Sure."  He said.  Without really thinking about it he took her books from her and offered his arm.  

She looked down at his arm and thought, "well I can live in my daydream for 5 more minutes I guess."  She took his arm like it was the most natural thing in the world.  They walked out to the stadium.  

"So…" She began.

"So."  He repeated.

"I…um, I'm sorry, that I never let you tell your side of the story."  There I said it.  

"I am sorry that you saw that.  In all honesty, it wasn't my fault, they set me up."  Dean began in his defense.

"They?  They who?  Set you up for what?"  I asked a bit puzzled.

"You aren't going to like hearing this, but believe me when I tell you I am not going to lie to you…Do you promise you will not think of me as lying to you.  Because I never would."  He said with most sincerity.  

She looked up at him.  She took a moment to read his eyes, she had never seen this side of him before.  He looked almost vulnerable.

"Ok."  I said. "I will try."

Dean began to tell this twisted tale of deceit and trickery, and how Rebecca and Jacob set them up to see Rebecca kissing Dean, and how Jacob was trying to get her in the right spot to see it, and how she just happened to be there.  He told her how Jacob paid her to kiss him, and how Jacob told him all this.

His face was a little red when he was finished.

There was silence between them.

"Wow…I really can't believe this."  

"I know isn't it sick?"

"I know you had to go to pretty desperate measures to cook this one up.  You never cease to amaze me Dean.  I almost believed you…I almost let myself…"  Tears were steadily coming down her face and she got up and ran out of the stadium.

Dean sat there in shock.  He couldn't believe that she wasn't going to believe him.  "Desperate measures???  This is great."  He thought to himself.  "I will show her desperate measures.  Jacob wants to play dirty, then dirty he's going to get."  

*


	3. Gather the Troops

Authors Note:

If you guys have any ideas feel free to let me know.  I'd love to hear from you.  I have a pretty good idea where this story is going.  If you have any good humor to add, go ahead and let me know, or if you want to see something in particular happen I will try to add it in.  After all this is the story from the fans right!!!!!  We get to play god and have them do what WE want!!!!  And WE ARE NOT AFRAID!!!!!!!!!

Ok sorry about that, I was feeling a little bit like Morpheous in M2: Reloaded.  

Dirty, Filthy, Nasty…Too dirty to clean my act up.  If you ain't dirty, then you ain't here to PARTY!!!

(Chris Aguilera- Dirty)

Humm, I am okay now.  So let's get on with wreaking havoc.

*

It took me a while to absorb all that Dean said.  I know I jumped past saying that I would believe him to crying and leaving, but what he was suggesting was gross and I couldn't believe that of Jacob.  I didn't want to believe it.  I couldn't just dismiss Dean though.  I had seen such honesty in his eyes. I guess I will just have to find out.  I'm not exactly sure how I will find out but I will!  I know exactly where to start.  Jessica, DeAnna, and Ainsley.  They are going to love this.

*

Dean left the stadium a bit upset, not at Cam, but at the fact that she didn't believe him.  All that meant was that he was going to have to prove it.  He didn't mind, he always loved a challenge, and this wasn't just a physical challenge like a fight or anything, he was going to have to do something clever.  He left with a definite plan of action.  He was going to have to make Jacob betray himself if Cam was going to believe it.  He wasn't sure of how to do that but he knew exactly where to start.  The Ducks!  They were going to love this!

*

"Oh my god." Said Jessica.

"This is just like a movie," piped Ainsley.

"That freak of nature is going to pay, and dearly" said De.  

"But wait a minute" I said  " That is what Dean said, I don't know that Jacob is capable of something like that."

"Oh, he's capable alright, most guys like him are.  Don't worry we will get to the bottom of this and when he is found guilty he wont know what hit him."  DeAnna boasted.

"I love having friends like these guys, they are awesome." I thought to myself.

"So where do we start?" I asked.

"From the inside."  DeAnna stated.

"What about Dean?" I asked.  

"Don't be too distant, because you don't want to loose him, but don't let him back in yet, we still have to find out if he is telling the truth or not."  DeAnna advised.

"Ok, sounds complicated enough!"  I said.

"Oh don't worry, it gets worse."  Jessica said.  

Ainsley laughed.  

"Great." I said.  This wasn't usually like me.  I like being invisible, now I was the center, not only of my circle of friends but the entire school.  The two hottest guys were fighting over me.  How did this happen…

Oh well, I had resolved, whoever is lying is going to regret it!  That was a promise.

*

"Let the games begin!"  Announced Russ!  

"Dude, he's gonna be so sorry!"  Contributed Fulton.

"He's not gonna know what hit him."  Said Conway.

"Yeah that would be me, I'm gonna hit him," said Portman, but he wasn't joking.

"Dude, you already did" Kenny reminded him.

"Yeah, well this time he is going to be really sorry."  Said Dean. "Oh there is one more person who can help us…" He smiled.

"Yeah, who?" Fulton asked.

"Vicki." He said simply.

"The cheerleader?  Oh god" said Louis.  "Count me out."

"Usually we would all be angry at you because we all work together but under the circumstances, we will let you off the hook."  Said Charlie.

"Yeah, Vicki's right hook that is," said Julie.  

Everyone laughed as Louis remembered not only his bruised face, but also his bruised ego.

"Ha, ha, very funny."  Said Louis sarcastically.

"I thought so," Piped in Connie.  

"Ok, ok, I am going to go get Vicki, Louis, you probably want to be gone by the time I get back," said Portman.

*

Authors Note:

Okay, okay, I didn't quite know how to end that one, but there, it is ended.  Big deal, I am still learning.  At least the transition into the next chapter will be easy.  I am going to start working on it now, so it should be up soon.  I have to come up with a plan…for what they are going to do.  If you have any suggestions you can email me directly, because I will probably be done with the next chapter before the day is done.

Lexani202@hotmail.com

Hopefully I wont be too fast for you. J


	4. Reconnaissance

Author's Note:

Okay, once again, I would like to thank TEMPEST for her generosity in letting me write this story, seeing as it is her idea.  I really appreciate it.  Besides being bored at work, I have had complete writers block, until your story came along.  I am sure you can feel me there.  ; )  I really have enjoyed letting my mind explore the possibilities with this, it's like writing another teen movie.  : P

Ok so on with it then.

I hope this flows correctly.

*

DeAnna went around getting information that would be useful to them.  She went to her regular sources for information.  She was careful not to seem too obvious when asking various people about Jacob.  She spoke to the usual people who were good for information, which included, Fulton, Russ (of course) and Vicki.  All of who were friends of hers so, when she dropped little questions here and there no one thought much of it. 

Ainsley had her way of getting information about Jacob, and Rebecca and Dean as well.  (As far as Dean's real reputation with the ladies is concerned.)  She had class with Adam so sometimes she would drop a few questions in about the team and how everything was going and about the playoffs and how they were doing in getting ready for the "Big Game".  Every game in the playoffs was a big game, but this one was the BIG one.  Everyone knew the Ducks were going all the way, so the last game would be the toughest one and they just had to win it so they could be the champions for all 4 years that they were there.  So that particular game held more than just the championship for that year.  It held the opportunity to continue their 3-year winning streak.

(Besides Adam was a hottie in his own right.  She knew she had a secret crush on him since she first saw him step onto the ice with varsity when he was a freshman.)

Jessica too was doing some sleuthing of her own.

She got her information from Charlie, and decided that Dean was a good guy.  He never treated women badly; he was just a thug sometimes.  But since he came to Eden Hall he had matured a lot and acted older than his years.  Jessica secretly thought of hookin' up with Conway.  Being the girlfriend of the captain of the Varsity hockey team would be awesome.

Charlie was happy to help, he liked Cammy and didn't like that she was being mistreated.

As she talked to him, and to her other friends and sources, she was careful not to let it get to be a big deal, so she kept her meetings with Charlie a secret.  

It was time to meet up with Camryn and let her in on the info they had gotten.

*

"Hey girls, what's up?"   I asked when I came into Jessica and Ainsley's room.

"Oh plenty," Jessica said.

"Ok, here's the plan," started DeAnna.  "There is a dance on Friday, we are going to see if we can get anything on him while you are there with him.  When you dance for a while, go ahead and let him think he may get somewhere with you, but be careful not to act suspicious.  Then you will go to the bathroom, and I will have one of my people, go up to him and talk to him."  

"Okay, sounds easy enough."  I said.

"He's going to be at Kelly's Diner on 5th and Chapman at around 4pm.  You can meet him there, smooth things over about him assuming, and make sure he asks You to the dance on Friday." Informed Ainsley.

"You have to make that window though," said Jessica, "because he has an appointment to get fitted for a suit at 5pm down the street at Camden's."

"How do you guys know all this?" I asked.

"We have our ways," the girls said in unison.

 It only took a second then they started busting up laughing.

"Right well, it's 3:28 now, I guess I better freshen up and get going."  I said.  

"K we will help you.  And while you are out grab a bright 'kiss me' color lipstick."  Advised Jessica.

"Alright, I don't know what good that is going to do, but fine."  I said.

*


	5. Interludes

Author's Note:

Okay in my opinion the last chapter was kind of boring.  

*

All went down as planned at the Diner yesterday, and I got Jacob to ask me to the dance.  Since I was supposed to be all flirty, I even leaned over on my way out and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.  He may not have thought I noticed, but I saw him look down my shirt.  (There is just something about that that makes me uncomfortable.)  Anyway, we were on for the dance Friday, and I got my what Jessica called 'kiss me' lipstick.  

It was two days till the dance.  I don't know what I was expecting to happen.  I saw Jacob in the halls, I only glanced at him but I never walked with him, because I didn't want to piss off Dean.  (I really wanted to believe him.)  Dean…hummm.  I love the sound of his name.  I even remember the pattern of his breathing.  I miss him.  As if he knew I was thinking about him, he rounded the corner and touched me on the shoulder.  He wasn't sure what my reaction would be.  I could tell he was a little awkward. 

 I smiled and said, "Hello Dean."  

He smiled back and said, "Hello Cammy."  

"How are you?" I asked truly interested.

"I'm okay.  We have a big game on Friday, so I am getting ready for that." He replied.  

"Right on, I look forward to it.  Quack, Quack."  I smiled and excused myself as I had come to the door of my next class.  I tossed him a smile over my shoulder as he walked away.  

The rest of the day seemed to float away.

*

"DeAnna, I know something is up.  So you might as well tell me."  Said Fulton, a little taken back by his own forwardness.  

"Really.  You know?  What is it you think you know?" DeAnna asked in a coy way.

"I know that you are up to something.  And so you might as well come clean now."  He said getting a little more into it, seeing as she was amused.

"Really, where do you get your information?"  She asked with a smirk.

"Vicki."  Crap, he wasn't supposed to say that, he wasn't really 'friends' with her and if he was talking to her than he must be up to something too.

"That is interesting, seeing as how you don't have any classes together and no mutual friends.  Except Dean… I think it is you who should come clean and right now Mister Reed."  DeAnna said with expert talent at switching the spotlight.

"Well, I…Uh." Stumbled Fulton.

"Wow…Really.  Fascinating."  DeAnna mocked.  

"Ok, fine" started Fulton, "we know there is something not right with mister Rico Suave and we are going to prove it to everyone.  And expose him for the creep that he is."  Said Fulton getting a bit upset at the thought of someone messing with his best friend's girl.

"Now was that so hard?" asked DeAnna.

"I guess not, now it's your turn."  He said folding his arms, like she had just previously done.

"Are you mocking me?"  She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me?  No…never."  He said smiling.

"I think you pretty much covered it."  She said smirking.

 "So what are you guys doing about it?" He asked inquisitively.

"Oh, I have got it taken care of, you shall see soon enough." She said.

He knew not to push it if he wanted to stay on her good side.  

"So, does it have anything to do with the dance on Friday?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said

"Does that mean you are going?" He asked trying to sound like he was still talking about her plan.

"Maybe." She said looking at him a little mischievously.

"Do you have a date?"  He said looking in a different direction. 

'Maybe', would have been her first response but instead she said, "If you plan on taking me, yes I do…So are you going to take me?"   

He smiled and said "Maybe."

She punched him in the arm.

*

Authors Note:

Yeah, Yeah I know, more talking.  More like stalling.  But I don't want to end it too quickly, this is far too much fun. :P  The next chapter will be the dance.


	6. The Drity Truth

The music blared, and I danced with Jacob, once again finding that his hands were exploring and it was a little harder than normal to keep him at bay.  When I got the sign from my Ainsley, I excused myself to the restroom.  I saw DeAnna dancing with Fulton and enjoying herself.  

(She was so full of crap, not dating high school guys…wait this whole thing was happening because I was full of crap too.  Whatever.  Details, details, big deal.)

I didn't see what happened behind me but a few other people did…

*

Adam was dancing with Ainsley, and Charlie was dancing with Jessica.  

They were strategically placed by both Fulton and DeAnna, and weren't the wiser that they were all three couples there for the exact same purpose.  To witness what happened next.

*

As Camryn exited the floor, Rebecca slithered up to Jacob, who didn't seem to mind.  He danced with her a bit provocatively one might say.  

(I would say she danced like a friggin' whore.)  He had his hands all over her, and she was talking to him really closely.  The music was loud and the people were loud, and she didn't realize there were spies all around her.    Their conversation went something like this:

"When will this game be over?" Rebecca asks as she moves to the music their body moving like one.  "You know she is a poor substitute for the real thing."

He stepped back looked her up and down and resumed his position, and answered, "When I get what I want, and seal the deal."  

"Umm," she moaned in his ear. "Tonight?" She asked.

"Probably."  He said with a little too much confidence.

"Alright, fine." She said.

The song ended and she disappeared into the crowd.

Camryn returned, and danced the next song with him, unaware of the conversation he just had.

Charlie, Jessica, Adam, and Ainsley heard every word that they said, but were careful not to make a big deal about it.  They just kept dancing and kept an eye on their friend.

*

"Do you want to leave?" asked Jacob.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked trying not to sound too much like a slut.

"I have some ideas."   He said as he groped my backside.  

I backed away from him and headed for the door.  He was in tow.

He went up to the car and opened the door for me. 

 I just looked at him and said,

"I thought we had this discussion.  I am not in this for thrills, and I think you need some time by yourself, or something, cause whatever you 'have in mind' I don't think I want any part of it."  

"I'm sorry, you know that is not my intention.  Baby, please don't be mad at me.  I love you."  He said in a desperate attempt but sounding smooth as crème.

"You _love _me?  You don't even _know_ me."  I said and walked away back inside.  How do I keep getting myself into these messes?

I had DeAnna take me home.

*

At school on Monday, I walked in sat down, didn't say anything to Jacob, and left without a word spoken.  I was glad.

I went the rest of the morning perfectly fine.  That is until lunch and I found out something that made me happy but at the same time I was furious!

*

"So did you seal the deal?" I heard from around the corner.  Yuck, people like that make me sick, I feel sad for the poor sap who is being taken for a fool.  I couldn't help but listen when I heard the voice of who answered.

"NO!" he said.

"Loosing your touch are you?" She said mocking his anger.

"No, she is into this love stuff, and says 'I don't even _know_ her."  That is a load of crap.  I spend so much time with her how can I not _know_ her.

  "Can't even get it from a geek anymore.  Do you care to know her?" she asked.

"No not really, she is starting to bore me, but now it is a matter of pride.  I don't really even give a damn about her.  I just want her before Dean can have her.  He's a stuck up, pompous prick, and I just want him to know I got what he couldn't get first."  He let out a sick laugh, and I was so sick, I could hardly move.  I had to get out of there.  He couldn't see me.  I couldn't let him see me!  Not like this.

I got away safe, the bell rang and I went to my next class.  

At the end of the day I was so nauseated I couldn't even make it home.  I called my parents to let them know I was going to be at Jessica's.  

*


	7. Prelude to Revenge

Author's Notes:

K, we are getting there, hang tough.

Dean is coming back in the picture don't worry.  We have to go through all this so the climax is worth all this.  Building anticipation, right, or am I just annoying?

*

"That dirty _little_ prick!  I am gonna kick his frickin' A-" 

"DEAN! Get a grip man," said Fulton.  "You don't want to get yours kicked out of school." 

"I guess you have a point."  Dean said

"Don't worry," said Russ, every action requires an equal if not greater reaction.  We're Seniors, we are gods in this place.  The will be the greatest 'reaction' in Duck history."  He said with a big grin spreading across his face.  

"You got a plan?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah."  Russ replied.

"Dude, he's really gonna be sorry now, you thought he was gonna be sorry before.  He has to pay the penalty now."  Said Charlie.

"Let's get to it," said Adam.

"If you boy's don't mind," interrupted Julie, I have reinforcements.  She smiled, and she, Connie, Camryn, DeAnna, Jessica, Vicki and Ainsley entered the room.  

Camryn was still baffled that they all knew about this and she didn't.  But she realized it was her own fault for not believing Dean.

She looked at him with still weepy eyes, and started "I, uh…" but the words wouldn't form.  Dean walked over to her and swept her up in his arms, and kissed her better than all of Jacobs kisses put together.  

The whole room cheered.  She had to admit she felt better now with Dean at her side again.  When he was finished kissing her, he said to the room, "let's make him regret the day he messed with the Ducks!"

*

Author's Notes:

Woo hoo!  Yes, finally let's get started, "You messed with the Ducks, you got Ta Pay" will be up tomorrow.


	8. You Messed With the Ducks, You Got Ta Pa...

Author's Notes:

First off, I would like to say thank you to TEMPEST!! {{Applause!!}} For her reviewing my story!  I am glad that you like it so far.  And thanks for the encouragement.  

Second off, "It can't be…It's time to get the party started…It's time to get the party started."  (Redman & Pink : P)

*

A smile spread across the face of Dean.

"Ok here is the plan."  Dean began and brought out a diagram of what they were going to do.

"First of all, I would like to thank, Fulton, Charlie, and Vicki for their help in planning all of this, and laying it down.  Here's what's going down."  Dean said.

He pulled out a series of diagrams and charts.

"You guys put a lot of work into this didn't you?"  Asked Camryn.

Charlie smirked, "not too much," he said mockingly.

(Here is the run down and what is going on, so you guys out there wont get lost: 

DeAnna, Vicki, Dean, and Charlie – Egging his car 

Julie, Connie, Jessica – Cutting his hair off in his sleep

Russ, Goldberg – Smelly fish in his locker 

Averman, Guy, Dwayne – Getting a dead Rat for his closet

Kenny, Adam, Camryn, Ainsley – "Submarine" his room)

They talked through out the night planning on how to accomplish each of their tasks, and they all chose a team leader, and that leader would report to Dean when their task was done.  

It was going to happen all in one night.  Tomorrow night.

They had to do it quickly before Jacob could find out, or get out of hand with Camryn.  

Camryn had an all together separate assignment as well.  She had to keep him interested in her until the dance that Friday.  That was "the BIG game."  The last game in the playoffs, and the big dance was after, with a special guest appearance from a special star…

DeAnna, and Camryn had something special planned for mister Rico Suave that night.

*

Thursday 1:15pm Objective #1, arrange to meet Jacob so we can make sure he…ah…gets his rest tonight.

School went by uneventful for the most part during the first few periods.  Camryn went to her classes as usual.  She 'ignored' Dean in the hallway, so that Jacob wouldn't get suspicious.  The sight of Jacob made her sick, but she felt better in knowing he was going to get his.

That was the only reason he allowed him to walk her between classes.

They ate lunch together in the commons, and laughed and talked about their plans for after the big game.  

"Are you going to the dance?" Jacob asked as I was finishing my lunch.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will be there if you will.  May I take you?"  He asked very politely.

"I would love to go with you to the dance." I said, trying to be as sweet as possible.  

"Really? Great."  He said.

"Maybe you can meet me for drinks tonight?"  I said.  

"I would love to."  He said, his voice was smooth and he was so casual about the whole thing.  I remembered why he intrigued me in the first place.

I told him to meet me at Kelly's at 8 pm.  I could only stay for a little while I told him so that I would be home by the time of my curfew.

Curfew!  Crap, I forgot to tell my parents I was going to be out really late tonight.  I will do that as soon as I get home.

Note to self:  Tell parents what is going on, so I don't get grounded.  I know the little twerp is going to love this one.  He never liked Jacob.

At the end of the day, I went home and talked to my parents and let them in on what we were planning, and assured them, that it was nothing illegal, like vandalism, or anything.  I promised that I wouldn't get caught, or in trouble.  They didn't like it; my dad was amused that I was sticking up for myself.  My brother liked the fact that I was going to pay Jacob back for being a jerk, my mother just wanted to make sure that I was going to be careful.  I told her that I would, and I would be safe because, Dean was going to be around.  :P  I love that I can feel safe around him.

*

Thursday 6:15 pm 

  We prepared for an evening of payback.  

"So we are meeting in the locker room at 6:30 right?" Jessica asked. "Yeah." I said.

"Why so early?  Jacob won't even arrive at the diner till 8."  Jessica said.

"So that we can go over last minute things, and details, and a few more instructions.  And a few extra minutes to change into our 'war paint'." DeAnna said.

"Oh, ok that makes sense."  Jessica replied.

"You guys ready yet?"  I heard from the door with a knock.

"Yeah we are, come in." Ainsley said.

It was Vicki.  She came so that we could all go together.

*

We got to the locker room and everyone else was already there.  They had practice, so they just showered and stayed there.  Except Louis, who was scared.  Not that he would ever admit it, but he was afraid of Vicki, but also of the venom of women.  "Geez, when they get angry they don't mess around" Louis thought to himself as he was leaving.

"So what's going on!"  Jessica said loudly entering the room.

Adam looked up and smiled brightly.

She walked over to him and smiled, "besides you hot stuff."  She said.

He blushed at the attention.  Ainsley headed in the direction of Charlie, "Oh captain, my captain."  She said with a little half smile and looked him up and down.  

"Yeah, Yeah" Camryn smirked at her friends and said, "but I bet you guys cant do this…" she waltzed over to Dean, he swooped he arms around her, and dropped her into a dip and kissed her deeply.  Besides making everyone else jealous, he really wanted to do that all day.  She arose, a little flushed, (face it who wouldn't be, thank you!).  Averman shouted from a corner "Get a room" and every one started laughing.

The made their plans and headed out.

*

Thursday 8:15 pm 

Operation Duck Fury went into action.


	9. You Messed With the Ducks, You Got Ta Pa...

* YOU MESSED WITH THE DUCKS, YOU GOT TA PAY PART 2*  
  
*  
  
Vicki showed up right on time. Jacob had been at the diner for about 5 minutes and decided to order a drink. Camryn wasn't there. Vicki arranged for a cute girl to send him a drink. Before it got there, Vicki added a little.ah.flavor, to it to make it.hum.how would you say, last longer. (Sick little laugh) Being that he was a flirt, he took the drink and went over to talk to her because his 'date' wasn't there yet.  
  
They talked for a while, and she suggested they go out side for some air. He said, "sure, maybe we can go for a ride." "What do you drive?" She asked. He pointed out the window to his shiny, newly cleaned car. She said "sure let's go." He took her to the car, but it was plain that he wasn't interested in driving her anywhere. They got in the car, he drove to a darker area of the parking lot, and turned off the car, and unbuckled his seat belt. He leaned in to get a kiss, and the girl figured she was getting more than she bargained for. "Whatever," she thought to herself he couldn't really do anything to me for too much longer. True to prediction, after about 5 minutes of making out, he was out like a light. She exited the car and Vicki paid her, entered the vehicle, moved him over to the passenger side, buckled his seatbelt and drove him home.  
  
* Dean awaited their return, while Russ, and Goldberg, took care of his locker. (They had the easiest job.)  
  
When Vicki arrived with 'the package' Russ, and Goldberg had finished their task, and had roundevoused with Dean in order to deposit Jacob to his room so the girls could give him a 'new look'.  
  
Dean for his part worked with DeAnna, Fulton, Vicki, and Charlie to 'clean up his car a bit' for him. They had made a solution that could not be easily seen unless you were right up on it that was egg, and water, and paint thinner. Goodbye pretty paint job.  
  
*  
  
When the guys got him up to his room, Kenny, Adam, Camryn and Ainsley were already working on strings and booby traps. :p 'Submarineing' his room was so much fun, especially since he was such a neat freak.  
  
Julie, Connie and Jessica gave him a look that would kill, or at least make him want to kill as soon as he got a look at it in the morning, bald wasn't exactly the best look for him but, I am sure he will get used to it. They left his hair all around him on his pillow and in a baggy on the side of his pillow.  
  
As they left the room a virtual labyrinth, Les put the Rat in his closet, "I am sure he wont mind if one of his kin spends the night." He said and they giggled as they left the room careful to make sure they weren't seen.  
  
They all gathered back at the locker room to change back into their normal clothes.  
  
Happy over their triumph, all that was left was to wait and see what happened in the morning.  
  
*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaAAGGGGGGGGGgggggggggggggg" A scream echoed the dorms of Eden hall.  
  
*  
  
Dean smiled, "I wonder what that could be." He said to Fulton. "I don't know, maybe someone had a bad dream." They both laughed and decided it was time to get ready for school. 


	10. Victory Dance

Author's Note: 

Now was that so difficult?  NO!  But the best is yet to come.

*

Friday at Lunch…

There was no sign of Jacob all day.  

"Hey girls," I said as I came around to our table.  "Can you believe that guy stood me up last night?!"  I said a bit indignant.  

"He did what?"  Asked Jessica.

"Stood me up!"  I said louder.

"We were supposed to meet at Kelly's last night, and he didn't show up."  I said.

"Do you think something is wrong?"  DeAnna asked.

"I have no idea.  I mean I was a few minutes later than 8.  But if he came why would he leave so soon?"  I asked.

"No clue.  Has he even been here today?"  Ainsley asked.

"I haven't seen him," I said honestly.

"I wonder if he is going to stand me up tonight too."  I said.

"Well maybe you should ask him."  Ainsley said and pointed behind me to a bald Jacob.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?!"  I said, in shock.

"You know, I would love to know."  He said very angrily.

"How about what happened to you last night?!"  I said in an angry tone.

"I…I….I don't remember."  He said, thinking about it and realizing he really couldn't remember. 

"Yeah, well you have until tonight, if you don't come up with something good, don't come stepping to me no more!"  I said, and walked away from him.  

My girls followed me.

All eyes in the lunchroom were on him.

Our scene was successful.

*

"Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack!!!!"  The stadium was going crazy!!

It was the last 2 minutes of the 3rd period.  Ducks were up by 1 goal, and the 'visitors' had the puck.  Dean and Fulton were on the ice doing their bash thing, and Conway, Connie and Guy were holding down the fort.  Julie was on fire!  These guys had no chance!  

"Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack!!!!"  The audience was deafening.  10 seconds, and the losers couldn't even get a shot off.

5…4…3…2…1…BUZZER!!!

"Ducks win!!!!"  The announcer said.

It wasn't really a surprise, but it felt great every time we heard them say it.  This whole school spirit thing was kinda fun.

Tight.

They danced on the ice and made a big ruckus.  I went down to the ice with Jessica, DeAnna, and Ainsley (who all seemed to have unofficial boyfriends on the ice) to be supportive and make noise with them.  

I got a hold of Dean.

"Congratulations!"  I said giving him a big hug.  He picked me up.

"Dude you are on skates put me down!!!"  I yelled.

"Nope!"  He said and laughed, and started skating around the ice with me slung over his shoulder.

I couldn't help but laugh, it was really funny to me, even though I was kinda scared he was going fall.  

When he finally stopped, he kissed me and said he was going to go change.  I said ok, I am going to meet you at the dance, and don't for get to tell them to bring their stuff.

"Okay, see you there." He called out.

 "Hey wait, I forgot something!"  He said.  

"What?"  I asked

He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me again.  

"Umm" I kinda…moaned.  

"You know I've made you my girlfriend right?" he said.

"Nope, I think, I've made you my boyfriend."  I said.  Smiled at him.

"It will be official in front of everyone tonight," I said.  "So just make sure you have your hot self there on time."   

He laughed at me and said, "Okay, okay wifie." 

*

Author's Note:

Bum, bum, buuuuuuum.

What's up my sleeve???


	11. Let Me Tell You How It Is!

Author's Note:

Wow, I am almost done!!!  I promise.  Then starts the revisions right??

Goodness how did I get into this writing stuff?

Ok, Here we go!

*

The music was loud, and people were all around, Camryn was hot.  Not usually the word to describe her, but something was different tonight.  She was walking around talking and she went up to the principle to tell him something, he nodded his head, and she walked away looking almost triumphant.  What was she up to?

She had on a little black dress, she was wearing contacts, and cute high heeled shoes.  Nice legs for a brainy chick.  

She danced with her friends and danced with Dean.  When she wasn't dancing she was mingling with the rest of the Ducks at two adjoining tables.  This didn't even remotely resemble the person she was not a few months ago.  It suited her.  She looked happy.

Ainsley danced with her beaux Adam.  You couldn't even separate those two, the same was with Jessica and Charlie and DeAnna and Fulton.  Every one was having a great time.  Then she spotted him.  Jacob, he entered, with is baldhead.  A sign, not to mess with the ducks.  He still had his swagger and the crowd parted a little bit as they met in the middle of the room.

"What is this?"  He asked.  Speaking of her dancing with Dean.  

"Is there a problem?"  I asked.

"Yes there is!"  He yelled.  "My car is ruined, my head is shaved, and I woke up to a Rat in my closet, and a dead fish in my locker!!"  

"Really, did you wash your hands?"  I said. 

The crowd snickered around me.

"Now you are dancing with this jerk, who if you don't remember kissed someone else!"  He said.  

Dean's jaw tightened, and his hands balled into fists.

"Are you going to be his next whore?!"  He yelled at me.

One by one, the ducks stood up:  Charlie, Fulton, Russ, Les, Guy, Kenny, Goldberg, Dwayne, Julie, Connie, and Adam, in duck hockey masks.  Dean was behind me.

This time my hand balled into a fist.  

The crowd gasped he looked around at them then back to me to see my fist coming in his direction. 

As if in slow motion, my right hand crossed in front of me, connecting to the lower corner of the right side of his jaw.  His head swung around and fluid came out of his mouth.

"What the freak was that for."  He yelled at me.

The room was then silent, and then a voice came over the speakers.

"So did you seal the deal?"

"NO!" he said.

"Loosing your touch are you?" She said mocking his anger.

"No, she is into this love stuff, and says 'I don't even _know_ her."  That is a load of crap.  I spend so much time with her how can I not _know_ her.

  "Can't even get it from a geek anymore.  Do you care to know her?" she asked.

"No not really, she is starting to bore me, but now it is a matter of pride.  I don't really even give a damn about her.  I just want her before Dean can have her.  He's a stuck up, pompous prick, and I just want him to know I got what he couldn't get first."  He let out a sick laugh.

"So what's that supposed to mean?!" He asked defensively.

"I think you are the one with the problem Jacob!  There is also something you should know.  I am not, was not nor will I ever be with you.  I am with Dean, you were just a poor substitute, while we had to figure out how much of a _dirty stinking rat YOU _are!"  I said.

The crowd started to cheer.  

"But there is something I would like to tell you.  I think my friend here can say it better."

"Mandy, will you tell him how it is?" I said

Thunder and lightning sounds and the music starts again

Mandy Moore enters the room, the crowd parts and she heads straight for them.

She sang: 

When you looked at my face   
You thought you could get me   
You better look twice   
It won't be that easy   
Think it's because   
You're a little older   
All you'll get from me   
Is my cold shoulder 

You shouldn't judge   
Someone by what you see   
You may be wrong   
Like you were about me 

Too bad you judged me   
By first sight   
It's too late now   
So kiss this chance goodnight 

You say you want me   
When you don't really know who I am   
I don't wanna play no games   
So catch me if you can 

Didn't work out   
The way that you planned   
Bragged to your friends   
Said you were the man   
Now whatcha gonna do?   
Since your pride is gone   
Couldn't get this little girl   
Now you're crying all alone

So please just go away 

After the room was done cheering, silence slowly fell over the room again.

With smugness in my voice, all the anger, bitterness, and hatred for his actions and people like him, I said, "Take the lady's advice.  'Just go away'."


End file.
